Obesity results from an imbalance between energy intake and energy expenditure. The major factor that can alter the energy expenditure is physical activity or exercise; therefore, this factor could be important in understanding obesity development and maintenance. We are studying a wide range of subjects in our newly designed energy expenditure-physical activity measurement system.